


How to be Internet Famous

by warmstableplace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Features OCs, Humor, M/M, Youtuber AU, dance crew au, kind of crack-ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmstableplace/pseuds/warmstableplace
Summary: NCT are a dance crew from Los Angeles, California who document their lives and put them on YouTube for the whole world to see. After one of their videos went viral and catapulted them to Youtube fame how will they deal with suddenly becoming "internet celebrities?"Or NCT are a bunch of 20 somethings who post vlogs and dance choreos for fun and then all of a sudden they got internet famous.





	1. Viral

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shoddy photo editing job lol!

Taeyong couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the view count. 800,000. That’s eight and five whole zeros. A million and one thoughts are rushing around in his head. His heart was pounding. He wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or intense anxiety. Maybe both. He scrolled down and skimmed through the comments. To his relief, of the ones that he read, the comments were (mostly) positive. He found himself smiling. He might as well enjoy this while he can.

He pulled the blanket tighter around his body. The light from his laptop glowed and danced on his face as he looked through the statistics. In just a few days, he and his friend’s choreography video practically skyrocketed in views.

He uploaded the video onto YouTube at 12 in the morning even though he meant to post it much earlier that day but completely forgot. He was frantically trying to get an essay done and turned in before the deadline. After he finally finished the essay and turned it in with just an hour to spare he realized…

“Oh shit.” he muttered. He logged into the group Youtube account, went into his files, uploaded the video, and waited for the status bar to fill up. 

Once the video was posted he shut his laptop and went to bed. As soon as he woke up the next morning he checked on the video and noticed that it did slightly better than usual. Instead of the typical several hundred views their videos usually got it was in the thousands. At first he was surprised since this is the most views he’s seen in a short amount of time. But after a little bit he just shrugged and thought nothing of it. He immediately shut his laptop and quickly got ready for a class that he was very close to being late to.  
But then something pretty amazing happened.  
The views kept increasing.

885 Comments  
Add a comment_________________________________________________________________

Swagking994 1 hour ago  
Damn! Didn’t know Asians could dance lol  
Hide replies  
Cutegirly112 1 hour ago  
Fuck u  
Chennie <3 1 hour ago  
Lol what does their race have anything to do with their dancing? 

Jungkook is bae <3 1 hour ago  
Who’s the cutie with the pink hair! He’s gorgeous!  
Hide replies  
Nctzen4life 15 minutes ago  
His name is Taeyong!  
Jungkook is bae <3 30 minutes ago  
Omg! Thank you!

Silly_Sasha 2 hours ago  
YOOOO my boys fuckin killed it!!!!

CocoxQueen 5 hours ago  
That pink haired guy is killing it! 

HHB 6 hours ago  
Why haven’t I heard about these guys before! their moves are smooth af!


	2. CHENLE GOT A HOVERBOARD / Vlog13

CHENLE GOT A HOVER BOARD I Vlog13  
Posted November 25, 2016

“So, Chenle’s parents got him a hover board for his birthday and he brought it to practice.” Taeyong says pointing the camera to Chenle who’s standing on a hover board and maneuvering it back and forth. The other teens looked on in awe as Chenle demonstrated how the device worked. 

“Guys we have to practice.” 

“We know,” Jaemin says. “We’re taking a break.”

“Practice just started!” Taeyong laughs.

The video cuts to a few minutes later. Jeno is now on the hover board and shakily tries to balance himself while also making the board work. 

“Yo, what if –“Mark starts off.

“I’m think I’m starting to get the hang of it now.” Jeno says interrupting him, but soon after he says that he loses his balance and falls off the hover board. His feet hit the floor with a loud thump and everyone laughs as Jeno flails his arms as he regains his footing.

“What if…you try doing a handstand on it?”

“Aw that’d be sick!” Chenle expresses. Everyone responds in agreement. 

“Uh how about we not do that?” Taeyong says off camera. “I don’t want to have to explain to your parents why their son is in the hospital.”

“We’ll be fine Tae,” Jaemin replies. The camera pans over to Taeyong with an uneasy expression on his face. “People do tricks like that all the time.”

“But they’re also professionals and you guys have never been on a hover board before.”

“It’s not that hard though. You don’t have to be a professional to ride a hover board.”

“Tae needs to freaking chill!” Chenle says laughing into the camera. 

The video then shows a montage of the seven teens taking turns riding the hover board and then failing. Mark accelerated too far and immediately propelled himself off the board. Jeno ended up falling on his butt a few times which results in a roar of laughter from the Dreamies. But in the end they all got the hang of it pretty quickly. The montage ends with Chenle doing a spinning trick and impressing everyone.

“So are we just gonna spend the entire practice time playing with the hover board or are we gonna actually work on some choreo?” Taeyong says. He’s starting to get a little annoyed. The camera then pans to Jaemin putting his hands flat on the hover board and slowly lifting himself off his feet.

“Wait! I almost got it!” Jaemin says. He then slowly lifts himself on the hover board with his hands and successfully goes into a full handstand. Everyone exclaims in amazement as Jaemin then starts to move forward and then spinning around all while staying in the handstand position.

“Dude he’s doing it!” Mark exclaims giggling. 

“Oh my god! Please be careful!” Taeyong says.

“Jaemin get off I wanna try!” Haechan shouts.

“Oh no you will not! Get off the hover board we are practicing!”

The video then cuts to sometime later. Haechan is on camera with a bored expression. In the background the other dreamies are practicing the choreography while Taeyong is coaching them off camera. 

“Taeyong took away the hover board.” He pans the camera over to the hover board which is tucked away in the corner of the practice room next to the sound system. “No fun allowed I guess.” 

“Haechan!” Taeyong calls over.

“What?”

“Get your butt over here!” 

“Alright I’m coming.” Haechan says rolling his eyes before cutting the camera off.

Add a public comment_________________________________________

Justine Yee 2 hours ago  
lol poor Jeno! He fell so many times :(

Nctzen4life 2 hours ago  
Aww mama taeyong was so worried!

Wowowow 1 hour ago  
CHENLE IS SO FUCKIN PRECIOUS! OHMYGAWD

MKsGirl 1 hour ago  
Is it just me or is Taeyong like super controlling? Like chill out they’re just having fun. No need to get all worked up jeez.  
Hide replies  
Dodoyong 15 minutes ago  
Well to be fair they were supposed to be practicing.  
MKsGirl 5 minutes ago  
But that doesn’t mean he has to be so rude to the dreamies  
JAEHYUNG <3 2 minutes ago  
@MKsGirl How was he being rude?  
KPOPPPPPP 2 minutes ago  
Honestly if i were him i would be pretty annoyed too. They were there to practice not to goof off.  
DaebakSam 1 minute ago  
I agree. I know tae was just trying to get everyone to focus and I get that the dreamies were there to practice but he didn’t have to talk to them like that they’re not 10 years old lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking these are going to be pretty short chapters overall but i'm gonna try to have longer chapters as this progresses. I'll most likely update this somewhat often. This is going to be something i'm gonna be doing on the side in addition to my other fic.


	3. BUGGING TEN AT WORK/Vlog14

BUGGING TEN AT WORK I Vlog14  
Posted December 2, 2016

Haechan turns on the camera and waves. “Hey guys so we’re at...” he pauses for a second wondering if they’re allowed to mention brand names on camera. “A very well-known coffee shop chain,” he says pointing the camera to the store sign which is blurred out and replaced by text that reads “well-known coffee shop chain.” At the time of editing this video Johnny is chuckling quietly to himself in his room.

“Not sponsored.” Mark says snickering. 

“And we’re here to bug Ten cause he’s working today.”

The two walk into the “very well-known coffee shop” which is surprisingly not that busy. Only a couple of people were waiting in line and the place was relatively quiet with soft hipster music playing over the speakers. They walk through the winding queue while the camera captured other patrons sitting at tables with their laptops and drinking their coffee. The camera cuts to Mark who’s on his phone. He looks up briefly and smiles shyly when he notices the camera is on him. 

“I can take the next guest!” a voice calls out. Haechan puts the camera on the barista at the cashier counter and it’s none other than Ten, who gives a disgusted look when he sees Haechan approaching. 

“How may I help you?” Ten says in a deadpan voice. He was the only one on cash and the only other two employees are making drinks behind him.

“Yeah hi,” Haechan starts off ready to pull an annoying customer voice. “Uhhhh....can I get….a….” One of Ten’s eyes starts to twitch as he stares him down. He coughs nervously.

“Hey Mark why don’t you order first I’m still deciding.”

“I’m just gonna get a grande ice coffee.”

“Ok and is that all?” Mark just nods and pays for his coffee. 

“I want a grande triple caramel frappuccino with no whipped cream, no caramel drizzle, with almond milk, and one shot expresso.” Haechan said in his most stereotypical valley girl voice.

“Alright, you said with extra whipped cream?”

“No I said no whipped cream.”

“Extra whipped cream?”

“No, no whip –“

“Extra whipped cream it is with extra caramel drizzle, 2% milk and three shots expresso.” He says while entering in his order into the POS.

“No that’s…that’s not…”

“And what is your name?”

“Hold on that’s not what I ordered! And you know my name, Ten.” 

“What do you mean that’s not what you ordered? I heard it clear as day.”

“Bro, that’s not what I ordered.”

“I’m not your bro, bro.”

Haechan just gives a blank expression while Mark is trying hard to hold in his laughter.

“Just give me what I ordered.”

“Alright fine,” Ten rolls his eyes as he redid the order. “Ok great that’s gonna be $6.58.”

Ten gives a sly smile as Haechan handed him back his debit card. Taking a look at his receipt he sees that Ten entered in his order as he originally said. 

“The fuck? Why is this so expensive?”

“It's cause you added on shit.”

“That’s no excuse. What if I wanted like six shots of expresso?”

“Why would you want six shots of expresso?”

“That’s not the point. I should be allowed that privilege without being punished for it. This is America Mark! We have freedoms!”

There was a slight pause and then Mark starts to rap Childish Gambino’s, “This is America.”

“Not the time.”

“Sorry.”

When the two boys moved to the pick-up counter they see Ten making the drinks. He asked one of his co-workers on drinks to cover him really quick; he wanted to make this next customer’s drinks himself.

“This is not a good sign.” Mark says smiling. 

After some time Ten arrives with their drinks. He puts down one of them on the counter and holds the other one up and squints as if he’s trying to read the name written on the cup. 

“Mark, I have your grande mocha ice coffee. And Hee-chan? He..Hey..Hee-hee ch-“

“That’s me thanks!” Haechan grabs the drink which was a monstrosity overflowing with whipped cream and drenched in caramel sauce. This was not what he ordered.

“Ok guys, thanks come again!” Ten says in his fakest customer service voice. 

The video cuts to Haechan and Mark leaving the well-known coffee shop. 

“Dude, that was rough.” Mark laughs and playfully pushes Haechan with his body. Haechan takes a sip from his drink and grimaces into the camera.

“This drink fucking sucks.”

Add a comment¬¬¬¬¬¬______________________________________  
Pinned by NCTDanceCrew  
NCTDanceCrew 2 hours ago  
It’s called capitalism Haechan. Don’t got you slippin on don’t got you whippin on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to put in a photo edit lol! Maybe I'll add one in later.


End file.
